


He's My Kryptonite

by no (genetically_awesome)



Series: King Tharza Quickly Falls In Love With Takashi Shirogane [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Altean Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Out of Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genetically_awesome/pseuds/no
Summary: Shiro crashes into an unknown planet, in the garden of the King's palace.He's gonna admit, King Tharza is pretty fucking hot.





	He's My Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> I really, REALLY hate how short the first chapter is, but uh,,,i couldn't really come up with more. So, uh, yeah. I fucking suck at describing characters too.

   "You look like you need some help." Is the first thing Shiro heard when he regained consciousness. He blinked, looking around him to see he was in the middle of a crash site. Parts of whatever kinda ship he was on, had litered the surface of what ever planet he had landed on.

   He went to sit up, going to lean his weight on his robotic arm, when he fell back down again.

   "Yeah..." The guy awkwardly chuckled, "If that's your arm," he gestured far off to the left, where Shiro can see said prosthetic sparking just a bit more than it should, "Then you're fucked until you get rescued."

   "Where..." Shiro sat up slowly, hunching over so he could run his real hand through his face, "Where am I? Who are you?" He looked around once again, before realization came crashing down on him, "Where's my team?!"

   "Woah, there pal," The guy said, placing his hands on Shiro's shoulders, trying to get the human to calm down, "I'm Thazra, you crashed in my garden - that, by the way, takes nearly two hundred helpers to maintain barely enough for a Spic."

   "Where's my lion?" Shiro shrugged off the hands, going ti stand up, pretty shakey, "Where the fuck is my crew?!"

   "You're on planet Narzaei, I'm the king, Tazra. There is no lion, you did not crash with what could be a team or a crew." The man said, standing up, easily towering a good six feet over Shiro. "I have a highly advanced communication system built by a friend that you could use to talk to anyone in the universe. Maybe you can find your crew?"

   This seemed to calm the obviously scared, freaked out, and confused human.

   Shiro looked up to the man. His skin was tinted slightly blue and purple, having broad shoulders, square jaw line (one that looked sharper than that damned blade that Keith kept with him), red facial markings similar to Allura and Coran's, big, bright red eyes, and he stood barechest, showing off what appeared to be tribal-like tattoos.

   "Thazra, right?" Shiro said, relaxing his tense body, and taking a deep sigh. The alien hummed in acknowledgement, "What do you know about Voltron?"

   "No..." Thazra said, as if reading Shiro's mind. "You...You can't be a Paladin! How could you be one if my entire kingdom bought tickets to one of Voltron's coalition shows?"

   "A...what?" Shiro asked, not expecting this to be an outcome.

   "Come with me..." Thazra said, turning around and slowly walking out of the wreckage.

 

* * *

 

   "I need to get into contact with them." Was all Shiro said as soon as Thazra finished showing the Voltorn propaganda and explaing what had been going on to the best of his ability. "They're dealing with a _clone_ of me, and they aren't even bothered by the fact that...that _**it**_ doesn't even look remotely like me!"

   Thazra hummed, "I do believe the clone part." Tazra motioned to Shiro's missing arm, "While searching the wreckage, I found your arm before I found you. I scanned it, and found something the Galra only use when they know they're going to clone a specific person with a prosthetic." He tapped the holographic screen, before enlarging a picture with a code being the only clear thing in said picture. "AO-0.0001."

   "What does that mean?" Shiro asked, squinting his eyes so he could focus on the picture better.

   "AO is simple; An Original." Thazra said, walking around the table to beside Shiro. "The numbers are what number clone they're on. It's common knowledge with all higher-ups in any advanced-civilization, one like Narzaei, that you can only clone someone a thousand times." The basic graph spread in beginner kid Narzaei textbook on cloning, appeared before the two. One Narzayan stood in nothing but shorts, labeled #1. It went on every 50 clones, showing major deterioration compared to the original person.

   "My friend helped me come up with a universal, basic, explanation to it." Tazra said. "When you upload a picture to the web, then download it, the quality slightly decreases. Then you upload the downloaded pic, then download it again, the quality still slightly decreases. The more you repeat it, the worse the quality of the picture becomes, to the point where the picture can become unrecognizable compared to the original."

   "I need to tell Allura." Shiro said, with such set determination in his voice that Thazra found it pretty adorable.

   "Not yet, you aren't." The Narzayan that stood by the door to the room they were in, said. "The king has put off you going to medical for quite a while, now. So, you're coming straight to medical first before you contact anybody. Especially dead princesses that belong to a dead empre."

   "Ah, Nra, sweethear-" Tazra said, unable to keep the smirk on when Nra glared fiercely back at Thazra, "Alright, Nra, you can have him. But as soon as he's done I want him back in here."

   "I will get him back whenever I feel like it's safe enough to do so, King." Nra said, motioning for Shiro to follow her.

   "Bring him back to my quarters, please?" Thazra asked.

   "Don't worry, King, I'll bring him back to you." Nra said, leaving the room with a wave to the King.

   She's half his height, but still taller than Pidge. She had no visible body markings, and she's got a much softer appearance compared to Thazra. Shiro felt safe when near her, like he could vent to her and she's listen.

   "So what's obvious is that we can get you a new, temporary arm while we build you a more permanent one." Nra listen as soon as the two entered what appeared to be the Castle's hospital. Shiro noted other doctors trying to subdue an angry looking cat-bear hybrid. Nra stopped by the doctor's and ran her hand over the things head before pressing down hard on its forehead and the thing fell over, asleep. "Y'all dumb fucks! Press down on the head of the Ryono to get it to calm, and wait for them to shift! Have you learned nothing from your schooling!?"

   She walked off, shaking her head in dissapointment. Shiro kept behind her. She pushed open a door and motioned for Shiro to sit on a weird looking table. As soon as he did, she shined a light in his eyes.

   "Hm, no dilation," She noted on a holographic screen that poppped up from the table, "Hold still, this will take a full body scan so I can know the extint of the damage. I really do doubt that you hadn't broken something in that crash. So, off with the shirts, pretty boy."

   "Can I just take off my under shirt and keep my regular one on?" Shiro asked as he sat in the chair, waiting for an answer.

   "Of course, Mr. Shirogane," Nra said with a slight smile. She turned around, at least this race knows about public decency.

   Shiro quickly took off his binder and put his regular shirt back on, and then he laid down, pretty tense on the table as he watched something come from the ceiling and began to hover over him. It moved from his head down to his toes, three times.

   "Shocking." Nra muttered, looking over the scan, "You seem perfectly fine, for a human. Your arm, though...just a few minor surgeries and we can get all that nasty Galran tech out of you and get you something safer, easier, lighter, and even **_more_** badass."

   "How do you know so much about humans? How'd you know what a 'perfectly fine,' human is like?" Shiro questioned.

   "Earth." Nra said, giving the human a small smile. "Your government isn't as closed off the alien life as it makes you think. They're fucked up, though, sending humans off to the Galra to let them do tests on them. Granted, it's to keep the Galra off the planet, but still."

   "What in the FUCK?" Shiro shouted the last part out. "No! They can't have-"

   Shiro started panicking, breathing heavily, "They sent us off to Kerberos, knowing that we'd most likely get tortured by the worst fucking beings in the universe, yet they never gave a singular fuck? I-"

   Shiro yelled in frustration.

   

* * *

 

 

   "How'd it go?" Thazra said, perking up from his seat when Nra led Shiro back into the room. He saw the pissed look on Shiro's fave and frowned, "Something broken?"

   "My planet sent me off to get captured by the galra so Earth wouldn't get invaded by Galra." Shiro nearly yelled. "I risked-currently am risking, my life because Earth was scared!"

   Thazra frowned and stood up. He walked towards Shiro, slowly bending over till his body completely transformed from his normal form to one that reminded Shiro of a giant, red version of a mix between a lion and a wolf.

   Nra gasped, and quickly turned around and left the room.

   Thazra walked up to Shiro, pressed his head against his chest. Shiro didn't really know what to do, other than run his hand through the, surprisingly, soft fur. He felt calmer almost instantly. He scratched behind Thazra's ears. He purred slightly, pushing his head a bit closer to Shiro's chest. He pushed a bit too hard, and Shiro ended up falling backwards onto something soft.

   Shiro  winced at the initial shock of falling, but was quickly quited when Tharza climbed next to him, and layed his head against Shiro's abdomen, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. The heat Tharza was giving off calmed the pain that he really didn't know he was in. Shiro ran his hand through Thazra's fur, and closed his eyes.


End file.
